All the Things Your Man Won't Do!
by Me-Me157
Summary: Kurt is secretly seeing Adam behind Blaine's back in New York. Blaine is secretly crushing on Sam. And Sam secretly wants to be with Blaine, in every way possible. What will happen when all of these secrets are revealed? Warning: Not Kurt Friendly! This story is for Blam week, day 2: Secrets Revealed.


**A/N: This is a little spin on season 4, where Kurt cheats on Blaine instead of the other way around. In my head this way makes more sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but an idea.**

Saturday night found Blaine and Sam sitting on the floor in Blaine's room, playing 'The Walking Dead' video game. This had become the norm since the two of them became best friends after Kurt moved to New York with Rachel to attend NYADA.

Becoming best friends with Sam was easy. It was crazy, scary how much they had in common. Everything from sports to tv shows and movies. And most importantly, comic books. They could spend a whole afternoon talking about and reading comic books and never get bored. So once they really talked and put that whole 'Not for sale' comment behind them, it was smooth sailing from there on out.

Kurt was even okay with them hanging out together. He was always jealous of Blaine's friendship with some of his fellow Warblers when he attended Dalton. He believed that most of them were gay and only wanted to get into Blaine's pants, despite Blaine telling him that that was not the case. Of course Sebastian's constant flirting, even though he knew that Blaine had a boyfriend, didn't help.

With Sam though it was different. Kurt was okay with Blaine hanging out with Sam. If fact Blaine thought Kurt appreciated his friendship with Sam, because now Kurt no longer had to do all those geeky things that Blaine like to do. Kurt also didn't see Sam as a threat. Since Sam had shot down Kurt's advances when he first came to McKinley, saying he wasn't gay, Kurt just assumed that he was straight. He had no idea just how wrong he really was.

"So, how are things working with you and Kurt and this long distance relationship?" Sam asked.

"They're going good I guess. We don't get to talk to each other as often, but I guess that's to be expected. You know with him in school and interning at , and me and my many after school clubs."

"You must really miss him then."

"Yeah, of course I miss him. But I have you here to fill the void, so it's not too bad." Blaine said, lightly elbowing Sam in the side.

"Well, I can't exactly fill all of the voids in Kurt's place." Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows so Blaine caught on to what he meant.

"Oh God, really Sam?" Blaine asked, face turning red. "Besides, I was the one doing all of filling in that area." Blaine said trying to make Sam just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Wow, so Kurt liked to receive, but didn't like to give in return. Why am I not surprised." Sam said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sam! I'm not having this discussion with you Sam. That's personal." Blaine said, starting to blush.

"Come on dude, you can tell me. I bet he also refused to put his lips around…"

"Sam!"

"Fine, whatever. Then I guess it's a good thing that Kurt is okay with us being friends."

"Why wouldn't he be okay with us being friends?" Blaine asked.

"Come on, everyone knows that Kurt was jealous and a little insecure when it came to you hanging out with your guy friends. Especially the Warblers. I guess he was afraid that you would find someone to give you what he wouldn't."

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that." Blaine said as he punched Sam in the arm. "And Kurt wasn't really jealous." Blaine said a little embarrassed.

"Dude, I get it. I would probably feel the same way if you were my boyfriend. Especially with Sebastian always sniffing around. I'm just surprised that he's okay with our friendship." Sam said.

"Again, why wouldn't he be okay with us being friends? You're straight so…"

"Who said I was straight?" Sam asked, giving Blaine a side glance.

"Kurt did. He said that when you first came to McKinley he showed an interest in you, but that you turned him down telling him that you weren't gay."

"I turned Kurt down because I wasn't interested in him. And yeah I told him that I wasn't gay, but that doesn't make me straight by default. My sexuality is fluid." Sam said like it was no big deal.

"Meaning what exactly?" Blaine asked becoming very interested in this conversation.

Blaine would never admit it out loud and especially not to Sam or Kurt, but he was nursing a little crush on Sam. So to hear that Sam wasn't straight did something to his brain.

"Meaning that I'm attracted to both guys and girls. I've only dated girls since I came to McKinley so I guess everyone just assumed that I was straight."

"So you're bisexual then?"

"I guess, I mean if you really need to put a label on me." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh, then I guess it is a good thing that Kurt doesn't know that. It's also good that you're not interested in me like that." Blaine said trying not to sound too disappointed.

Sam just snorted a laugh and shook his head, going back to playing the game.

"What was that little snort for?" Blaine asked him.

"Really dude?" Sam asked pausing the game. "A person would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to be interested in you. And I'm not deaf, blind or contrary to popular belief dumb." Sam said, trying again to get back to the game.

"What does that even mean?" Blaine asked turning to look as Sam.

Sam, pausing the game again, turned to look Blaine in the eyes. He wanted him to see just how serious he was. Blaine inhaled sharply when Sam turned towards him, his face just inches away from Blaine's.

"What that means is that if you weren't with Kurt, I would gladly do all the things your man won't do. I would have you naked on that bed, showing you just how good I really am with my lips. Then after that, I would fuck you so hard into the mattress that you'd feel me for the next week." Sam said, his voice deep and incredibly sexy. He let his eyes drop down to Blaine's lips before going back up to his eyes.

"But since you are with Kurt, that means we'll be playing video games." Sam said, turning back around and unpausing the game again.

Blaine was at a lost for words. All kinds of images of him and Sam on his bed and Sam doing all the things that Kurt wouldn't do flashed through his head. Blaine knew that he was really in trouble now.

"Dude, are you going to finish playing or what? I'm getting killed over here." Sam asked, knowing he got to Blaine with what he said.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm playing the game, right." Blaine said trying to clear his head.

Sam just smiled to himself. They played games for the rest of the night, but Blaine could not get out of his head what Sam said to him. And it only got worst when Sam left and Blaine went to bed. His dreams were filled with images of lips and blond hair and abs all night.

Over the next week Blaine tried time and time again to get in contact with Kurt to no avail. He just really, really needed to hear his boyfriend's voice. But his phone would either rang and rang before going to voicemail, or Kurt would answer but rush him off of the phone claiming he was too busy to talk. Things seem to be changing between him and Kurt. It almost felt like Kurt was just straight out avoiding him, and Blaine didn't know what to make of that.

On the other hand, things stayed the same with Sam. He still hung out at Blaine's house, doing homework, playing video games and reading comics. And Blaine still went over Sam's house as well, but Sam never brought up what he said to Blaine that night. Blaine wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Because try as he might, he could not stop his mind from wandering back to that night and what Sam had said to him.

After another week of Kurt brushing him off, Blaine decided to look on Kurt's Facebook page to see if there was something on there that would explain why Kurt never had time for him anymore. He never wanted to be that person who stalked his boyfriend on Facebook, but Kurt wasn't giving him much of a choice. Sure enough there was something, or someone rather that was keeping Kurt busy. There were all these pictures of Kurt and this guy, Adam, on his page. There were pictures of this guy by himself winking at the person taking the picture. Kurt no doubt.

Now both Blaine and Sam, were known for going several days without checking their Facebook or Instagram accounts. And when they did, they would scroll through the first few post before getting bored and finding something else to do. They prefered to interact with real people in their many clubs and each other. This is why Blaine had not seen any of these pictures until today.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Blaine immediately called Kurt. Not surprisingly the first two calls went to voicemail. Finally on the third call Kurt answered the phone like Blaine was bothering him.

"Blaine, why are you calling me like a crazy person? I'm obviously busy if I didn't answer the first two times." Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you seem to always be busy when it comes to making time for me, but you're not too busy to hang out with and take pictures with 'Adam' all around New York. Why is that?" Blaine answered.

He could clearly hear Rachel's laughter in the background, so he figured Kurt wasn't at work.

"What are you even talking about?" Kurt asked looking over his shoulder at Rachel, Brody (Rachel's new boy toy), and Adam.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Kurt, so don't play dumb with me. And don't even think about lying to me. I can hear the wheels turning in your mind through the phone."

"You know what Blaine I don't have time for this. Like I told you, I'm busy so….."

"Oh Kurt please. I can hear Rachel laughing in the background. So you can talk to me now on the phone, or I can fly out to New York tomorrow and you can tell me then what the hell is going on."

"Okay, fine. Just give me a minute." Kurt said. Then putting his hand over his phone Blaine just barely made out Kurt saying ' _I need to take this call, but I won't be long_ '.

He must have stepped out into the hall because Blaine heard a door sliding open and then close.

"So you want to tell me why you are stalking me on Facebook?" Kurt asked, starting right in on Blaine.

"First of all I'm your boyfriend, or at least I thought I was, so I don't consider it stalking. And second of all you were always too busy for me, so I thought I could find out what was keeping you so busy. Now I know what, or should I say who."

"You know what Blaine, I was avoiding you because I wanted to wait until I came home next weekend to have this conversation face to face, but you leave me no choice. This long distance relationship is no longer working for me. I think we should break up." Kurt said.

"Wow! So tell me Kurt, did you come to this conclusion before or after ' _Adam_ ' came into the picture?"

"That doesn't matter Blaine. What matters is that I'm no longer happy in this relationship. And I know that you can't be happy with the way things are either. The way I see it, I'm doing both of us a favor by ending it. You should be thanking me."

"I should be thanking you?! Do you even hear yourself Kurt. You all but forbid me from hanging out with any of my friends because basically, you didn't trust me. Then you go and start seeing someone while we're still together and you think that you're doing me a favor. What the hell is the wrong with you?"

"You're acting like a child right now. You know I'm right. You see, this is another reason why this relationship isn't working and why I'm with Adam now. He's mature, and he has the same interests as I do. Unlike you who would rather sit around playing video games and reading comic books."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now." Blaine said more to himself than to Kurt.

"Look Blaine. I don't want us to be enemies. Maybe once you've graduated and moved here we can see where we stand. Until then why don't you find yourself someone in Lima. I'm sure one of the Warblers would be more than happy to hear that you're single now."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything that he has done for Kurt. From changing schools, to constantly having Kurt's back and always encouraging him to go after his dreams. While Blaine was here being the dutiful little boyfriend, alienating all his Dalton friends, Kurt was in New York cozying up to this guy Adam. Then on top of all of the, Kurt had the audacity to want them to be friends and then suggested Blaine should just find someone else.

To say that Blaine was hurt would be an understatement. But more than that, Blaine was pissed. All he could think was that he wanted to hurt and humiliate Kurt and make him feel what Blaine was feeling right now, and he knew just how to do it. What better way to get back at Kurt than to rub in his face that the one boy he always secretly wanted who turned him down, the one that Blaine knew he still carried a small torch for wanted him.

"You know what Kurt, you're right. Maybe I just need to find someone here in Lima as well. In fact, I think I have the perfect person in mind. I mean he's already admitted that he finds me attractive. He also told me all the things he would do to me if I wasn't already in a relationship. So now there is nothing stopping him." Blaine said.

"Oh really? And let me guess, it's Sebastian isn't it. It was no secret that he wanted in your pants in the worst way. I'm just surprised that you would go for him, knowing that he only wants one thing." Kurt said in his best superior voice.

"Oh please, Sebastian couldn't care less about me having a boyfriend. He would have fucked me in front of you if I let him. No, this guy has morales, and he respected our relationship."

"Really!? And just who is this guy if it's not Sebastian?"

"Actually, you know him Kurt. The guy that you were crushing on when he first came to McKinley, but he turned you down. Well he told me that if it wasn't for you, he would gladly do be with me."

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Sam?" Kurt asked, not liking the where this conversation was going. "In case you forgot Blaine, Sam is not gay."

"He may not be gay, but he definitely wants _me_." Blaine said, emphasizing the work me. "So thank you Kurt for breaking up with me. Now I get to experience first hand just what Sam can do with those gorgeous lips of his. Bye Kurt." Blaine said, hanging up before Kurt could respond.

Kurt stood out in the hall staring at his phone, not believing what he just heard. There was no way that Sam, who had rejected Kurt, would want Blaine. Meanwhile Blaine, knowing how Kurt thinks, quickly dialed Sam's number. He was hoping that Kurt was to stunned to call Sam right away. After the third ring, Sam picked up.

"Hey dude, I hope you're not calling to cancel on me. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass in some Mario Kart." Sam answered the phone.

"No, we're still on for tonight. I just called because I need you to do me a favor. This is going to sound weird but if Kurt should happen to call you I need you to not answer. And if he text you, don't read it until you get here and talk to me first okay. Can you do that for me Sam?" Blaine asked his best friend.

"Yeah, sure B. Although I'm not really at the top of Kurt's friend list, so I really don't see him calling me….."

 _Beep! Beep!_

Sam's phone beeped indicating that another call was coming in.

"Hold on B, I have another call coming through." Sam said, looking down at his phone. Sure enough it was Kurt calling.

" _Okay_ , that was Kurt calling me. You want to tell me what's going on B?" Sam asked Blaine.

"I promise that I will tell you everything when you get here. Just remember don't answer any of Kurt's call, or read any text. Please Sam."

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon." Sam said before hanging up.

Sam could tell that something was going on with Blaine and Kurt and figured that his friend might really need him tonight. So before he walked out the door he asked his parents if it would be okay if he stayed the night over Blaine's house. They told him it would be fine. So Sam grabbed his overnight bag and threw some things in it before leaving. It didn't take Sam long to get to Blaine's house, but during that short car ride Sam had received four more calls and two text messages from Kurt.

Sam arrived at Blaine's house and knowing that his parents weren't home, he let himself in. He went straight up to Blaine's room, where he found his best friend sitting on his bed, staring down at his phone. He took one look at him and could clearly see how upset he was and rushed over to him.

"B, what's wrong? What's going on with you and Kurt?" Sam asked sitting next to Blaine.

Sniffling, Blaine tried to get himself together so he could tell Sam what happened. Sam put his arm around his friend, offering him some much needed comfort. After a few moments Blaine in a shaky voice started to tell Sam what happened.

"I found out tonight why Kurt was always too busy to talk to me. I went on his Facebook page tonight and found all these pictures of this guy, Adam. So I called him and told him that he could either talk to me now on the phone, or in person when I came to New York tomorrow. Finally he admitted that basically he's been cheating on me with this guy. That the long distance relationship was no longer working for him and how Adam is so much more mature." Blaine said, tears starting to fall again.

"Oh man B, that sucks. How could Kurt do something like that to you?" Sam asked while rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm in comfort.

"I don't know Sam. Then he had the audacity to say to me that he doesn't want us to be enemies and that I should find someone here in Lima to be with."

"What!? Doesn't he know how much you love him. That you can't just turn those feeling off like he obviously can." Sam said, getting upset for Blaine.

"I don't know. I just know that I was so hurt and so angry that I wanted him to feel a fraction of the pain and humiliation that I was feeling." Blaine said putting his head down. He didn't know how Sam was going to react to hearing what he he did next.

"This is where you come in and why I asked you not to answer any of his calls or read any text from him before you got here."

"Okay, how does any of this has anything to do with me?" Sam asked.

"Well, you see. Since Kurt was so gung ho about me finding someone else I thought I would let him know that I already have someone interested in me. And of course he automatically assumed it was Sebastian. So it gave me a little joy to tell him that it was you, the guy who turned him down." Blaine admitted waiting for Sam to react.

"I don't know what to say to that." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I know that I shouldn't have drug you into me and Kurt's drama. I just wasn't thinking. I even rubbed it in when he said that you're not gay saying, 'You may not be gay, but you definitely want _me_!', emphasizes on me."

"Well, that explains the five missed calls and two text messages from him." Sam said looking down at his phone.

"Yeah, I had a feeling once the shock of what I said wore off he would try to call you. I just wanted to tell you what was going on before you got bitched out by Kurt." Blaine said

"Don't worry about me. Believe it or not, I can handle Kurt. I just want to make sure that you're alright." Sam told him.

Just then Sam's phone rang for the sixth time. This time Sam answered it to Blaine's surprise.

"Hello, this is Sam." Sam answered into the phone.

"It's about damn time you picked up. You want to tell me what the hell is going on there in Lima. I trusted you to hang out and be friends with my boyfriend. Where do you get off telling him that you want him? That you're sexually attracted to him." Kurt screeched into the phone.

"Let's be honest here Kurt. Are you mad because I told Blaine that I'm attracted to him, or is it because I turned you down when I first came to McKinley?" Sam bluntly asked Kurt.

This had Blaine looking at Sam in shock and Kurt on other end of the line stuttering.

"I'm not...this has nothing to do with...I mean I don't understand why…" Kurt said, struggling to get a complete sentence out.

"You know Kurt as interesting as this conversation is Blaine really needs me to...take care of him and his needs right now. Besides I know you don't want to keep your new boyfriend, Adam right, waiting. Talk to you later Kurt." Sam said and hung up.

Sam turned to Blaine not sure if he just did the right thing or not. Blaine had this look of pure shock on his face.

"I can't believe you just did that Sam. Thank you so much." Blaine said smiling for the first time since looking on Facebook.

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

Sam then got this shy look on his face as he turned, putting one of his knees on the bed so that he could face Blaine, and took one of Blaine's hands in both of his. Blaine wasn't sure what Sam was about to do, but all of sudden he felt butterflies in his stomach. Sam started to gently run his thumbs across Blaine's knuckles.

"So does this mean that I finally get to give you what Kurt wouldn't? And I'm not just talking about sex either. I'm mean being a better boyfriend to you than Kurt ever was." Sam said with all the sincerity he could muster.

Blaine drew in a breath not believing what he was hearing. He looked into Sam's eyes and could see that Sam meant every word he was saying. And he wanted nothing more than to accept Sam's offer, but he knew that doing that now would not be fair to Sam or himself. He literally just broke up with Kurt and knew that it was going to take some time to get over the relationship. And Sam deserved so much more than to be someone's rebound.

"Sam, you have no idea how much I want to say yes to you right now…"

"But!"

"But, I just broke up with Kurt. Starting a relationship with you now wouldn't be fair to either of us. I need time to completely put Kurt behind me. I sorry, I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear…"

"Hey, no it's okay. I understand. I don't know what I was thinking. In all honesty I think it would be better if we waited too. This way when we finally are together, and I mean together in every sense of the word, I'll know that I'm the only person you'll be thinking about."

Blaine blushed, catching on to what Sam was saying.

"So what do we do now?" Blaine asked.

"Now we play Mario Kart. Then we'll watch some movies, which we'll probably fall asleep on." Sam answered, walking over to get the game setup.

"God Sam, what would I do without you?"

"Thankfully you'll never have to find out."

That following weekend Kurt came home to check up on his father. He also intended to confront Blaine and San. He repeatedly tried to get in touch with both Blaine and Sam. He was not happy about Blaine moving on so quickly from him, even though that's exactly what he did with Adam. He thought that Blaine should be depressed about the break up and trying to come up with ways to get Kurt back, not moving on.

Kurt was even less happy about who he was moving on with. Sam Evans, the guy that Kurt might still be carrying a torch for. The guy who flat out turned Kurt down when he showed some interest in him. Kurt would never admit it out loud, but yes he was jealous. Jealous that Blaine was able to get Sam when he could not.

'What the hell was so special about Blaine anyway?' Kurt thought to himself as he tried calling Blaine again.

It seems as though both Blaine and Sam were returning the favor and ignoring Kurt's call and text. Finally he gave up sending them both a text to let them know what he thought of their little game.

' _You both are acting like children right now. I know that the both of you aren't that busy where neither of you can answer your damn phones. That just tells me that I made the right decision in dumping you Blaine and getting with Adam. And you Sam, you did me a favor by turning me down back then. You saved me the trouble of having to dump you later on down the line. Both of you are immature brats and you deserve each other.'-_ Send.

Both Sam and Blaine looked down at their phones when the text came in. They each read it, looked up at each other and bust out laughing. Hopefully, that would be the last they heard from Kurt for a while.

Over the next month Blaine and Sam stuck to their decision to not date until Blaine was ready. Although the dynamics of their relationship had certainly changed. While they still hung out, it was nothing for Sam to spend the night over Blaine's house and wake up with Blaine wrapped up in his arms. Blaine also found himself spending more and more time over Sam's house, getting to know his family and becoming a second older brother to Stevie and Stacy.

They also became more touchy with each other. Sam walking up and slinging his arm around Blaine's shoulder, bringing him in closer to him. Blaine would now lay his head on Sam's shoulder while they were watching movies and Sam would end up wrapping his arm around Blaine. Their hands always seem to brush while their walking side by side. And the glances they gave each other spoke louder than any words could.

About six weeks after his relationship with Kurt ended, Blaine was sitting in his room waiting for Sam to come over. He was finally over what had happened between him and Kurt and was ready to move on with Sam. If he was being honest with himself, he been over Kurt. He just wanted to make sure.

Sam got there around his usually time ready to play video games with Blaine, but the game wasn't set up.

"Dude, you don't have the game set up yet. What's up with that?" Sam asked when he walked into Blaine's room.

"Come over here for a minute Sam." Blaine said patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Sam walked over and took a seat next to Blaine, not sure what was going on. Their was a shoe box on the other side of Blaine.

"Do you want to know what I did when I got in from school today?" Blaine asked, then continued with waiting for a response from Sam.

"I came home and I looked through this box that contains all these mementos from when Kurt and I were dating. And you want to know something. I felt nothing. No sadness, or hurt, or even anger. All I felt was this calm sense of closure. Like that chapter in my life is finally over." Blaine said, looking in Sam's and hoping that he understood what he was trying to say.

"So what are you saying?" Sam asked, getting his hopes up.

Blaine put both of his hands on the side of Sam's face and responded.

"What I'm saying." He pulled Sam in and gently kissed him for the first time. "Is that I'm finally over my relationship with Kurt." Another kiss. "And I'm ready for us to be together." Another kiss, only this one was longer and deeper.

When they broke for some much needed air, Sam leaned his forehead against Blaine's and with his eyes still closed asked;

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Blaine told him.

That night, instead of playing video games or having a movie marathon, Sam spent that night doing all of the things that Blaine has been missing out on with Kurt, and then some.


End file.
